


Video

by escritoralove



Series: Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2016 [22]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:19:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9001411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoralove/pseuds/escritoralove
Summary: The families find Kurt and Blaines old videos





	

Kurt and Blaine had left behind some videos in their parents’ house and both parents had found them. They decided to make lunch and sit back to watch them with them.  
-I’m excited-said Cooper  
-I just want to see their reactions-said Carole  
Kurt and Blaine arrived and they ate lunch completely oblivious to their family plans.   
-Let’s move to the living room-said Carole  
Kurt and Blaine nodded and they sat together. Cooper turned the TV on and they both froze when they saw the name of the videos  
-No-said Kurt  
-Yes-said Pamela  
-Mom this is private-said Blaine  
-We are family-said Carole  
Cooper put on the first one and Blaine sighed.  
It was filmed from the passenger seat of Kurt’s old car and Kurt was driving.   
-Why are you filming me?-asked Kurt  
-Because you don’t want to go to the videogames store-said Blaine  
-If we go there that means we also go to the clothes shop I want to go-said Kurt  
-No-said Blaine-You could just go with your boyfriend as a good boyfriend would do  
-Don’t pull the boyfriend card-said Kurt  
-You pull it all the time-said Blaine  
Kurt looked at Blaine and tilted his head to the side  
-Please-whined Blaine-It’s green  
Kurt sighed and nodded  
-Okay-said Kurt-But next time I choose  
-Yay-said Blaine turning the camera off  
All the videos were sappy and just Kurt and Blaine being lovey-dovey. The family just made comments and Kurt and Blaine decided to ignore them and watch their videos. Also they decided to take all their things back home.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language  
> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
